Lupo
|gender = Male |season = Space Patrol |cast = |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |image2 = USKblue.png}} Lupo is Lobo Blue, the Blue Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers. He is the last of his Wolfman clan and was found on the planet Verdezon with a Power Orb around his neck. Character History Lupo is a wolfman-like alien and the only known survivor of his tribe: the rest of his people were slaughtered for attempting to resist the , a faction of the Neo Alliance of Evil. At an unknown point, he found the Lupus Orb, but the trauma of losing his kind left him unwilling to fight, and unable to use it. Personality Lupo is short-tempered and impulsive, like a wild beast. The trauma of losing his people caused Lupo to lose the will to fight, until he saw the efforts of Takeo and the β-Squad Rangers, after which he renewed his desire to fight back the evil shogunate and avenge his tribe. Upon joining the team, however, he was not initially trusting of his team. Lupo would often face prejudice from others as he was part of the Sirian clan that has non-scaly skin. This has made him an unsociable loner, preferring to do things by himself. The prejudice he had faced had made him distant from other people and can lead him into difficult situations due to his inability to tell good people from bad. Despite accepting help from other people, he may resent the need to do so at times. Overtime, after being part of a team with his fellow β-Squad Rangers, he became more social and learned to rely on his friends in difficult situations. Powers and Abilities ;Wolfman Physiology: As a wolfman, he has some wolf-like abilities, including: :;Enhanced Hearing: Lupo has excellent hearing, being able to hear Dreampacker harassing humans from a significant distance. Lobo Blue - Lunar= When empowered by Leo Red Lunar's moonlight, he can walk upright and act more gently, unlike his usual bestial style. He can also react and move very fast, and can effectively use martial art-like punching techniques. He also receives an intelligence boost under the effects of the moon as he appears to be a bit more sophisticated in speech and mannerisms. }} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Wolf" Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *Lupo is the first Blue Ranger to have a wolf theme. **While Lupo isn't the first Blue Ranger to have a wolf themed Zord, the had Zords that were wolf themed but his outfit was ninja based and had no trace of his totem animal's motif. *Lupo is the first Ranger to have (A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. In Lupo's case, his right eye is blue and his left is brown) **This is a trait that is found in certain dog breeds, such as a Siberian Husky, as well as wild dogs such as wolves. Lupo is thus an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial example of this rare genetic trait that is potentially hereditary in Canis genus. *Lupo is the first Ranger to have "fur" as part of the actual Ranger costume. **The Express Squad Rangers when utilizing the Safari powers had fur and feathers on their suits, but this was the effect of a form change and thus does not count. *Lupo's stats being affected by Leo Red Lunar's power is a reference to the mythology of wolves and the moon, or more specifically, werewolves. **Ironically, while werewolves become more savage and feral under the effects of the moon, Lupo is a subversion of this trope as he becomes calmer and more intelligent. Category:Heroes